The present invention relates to fuel oil burners and, in particular, to fuel oil atomizers.
To efficiently burn fuel oil it is necessary to atomize the fuel oil into a fine mist. As such, there have been many improvements made to the efficiency of fuel oil atomizers. However, economic problems related to manufacturing costs and operational costs associated with fuel oil atomizers still persist.